<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me by Awkward_Bookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796002">Teach Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm'>Awkward_Bookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rey and Ben Deserve Better [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After exegol, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Married Life, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ben Solo, Post-Trost Arc, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Ben Solo, reylo smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said you needed a teacher,” he whispered quietly, making her body shiver. “I never said what kind.” Rey laughed nervously and squirmed against him, which only succeeded in making him more excited. He grabbed her other wrist and swung it over her head. Brushing his lips against her skin, he made his way to her mouth and hovered there, just looking into her eyes. </p><p>He had been expecting her to look nervous or maybe angry, but she was neither. Instead, Ben saw excitement in her face, and his pants tightened at the realization that this was actually turning her on. He pushed his body flush against hers, and she gasped eagerly.</p><p>[post-canon divergence: Ben lives through the events on Exegol... and... things happen.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rey and Ben Deserve Better [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben swung his lightsaber down in a heavy arc. His blue beam collided with Rey’s yellow saber in a flash of sparks. Her whole body strained, but she held her ground and managed to push him back. Sweat ran down Ben’s face, and as their arms bent and bodies moved closer, he admired her natural beauty. </p><p>Stray hairs were plastered to her face and her cheeks were pink with exertion. Her chest heaved but her eyes were focused. Ben loved looking into her eyes. Rey shifted her foot forward, taking advantage of his distracted mind, and applied more pressure, reminding him that they were still sparring. </p><p>Ben gritted his teeth and felt his foot sliding back in the dirt. This wouldn’t do. He tightened his muscles and pushed her back. Rey grunted in frustration and jumped backwards, resuming an offensive stance and looking at him expectantly. Ben twirled his saber around and eyed her. She was impatient, as usual, and he could use that. </p><p>“Come on, Skywalker!” she called irritably, and Ben grinned. Then he extinguished his saber. Rey’s eye twitched.</p><p>“Why don’t you make me?” he teased lightly. It was enough. Rey cursed under her breath and lowered her lightsaber into an aggressive stance before dashing towards him. He waited until she was close enough for him to register her building concern at his lack of movement before acting. </p><p>In one fluid motion, he brought up his saber defensively and spun out of her line of attack, sending her catapulting past him. She wasn’t expecting him to move that way and flew past, before tripping over her feet and falling. Ben raised his arm hurriedly and her lightsaber flew into his hand. Rey yelped and he smirked, examining his new toy.</p><p>Rey lay on the ground motionless and Ben figured she was probably shocked and angry at his dirty move. “You have to be ready for things like this too, Rey. Don’t be upset,” he chided. </p><p>But she still didn’t budge. “You really need to slow down and take your time,” he continued, waiting for her to get up. “You’re still too impulsive.” Rey didn’t respond, and he suddenly worried that she had been hurt when she fell. Ben took a step forward. </p><p>“Are you… okay?” he asked warily. Rey rolled over on her back. Ben swallowed and tucked the lightsabers into his belt before hurrying to Rey and bending over her. </p><p>“Rey, are you hurt?” he asked, his voice tinged with fear. Ever since Exegol… well… </p><p>As soon his knees hit the ground and their eyes locked, Rey grabbed him and tossed him onto his back. She straddled his waist, bent over him, and frowned. “That was a dirty trick,” she complained. So much for being worried. She was definitely fine. </p><p>Ben smirked. “Yeah, well, not everyone you fight is going to play fair. You need to adapt many fighting styles in order to be successful.”</p><p>He tried to sit up, but Rey pushed him back down forcefully. “So, you’re saying I should cheat too?” she asked, a strange tone in her voice. Ben cocked his head. </p><p>“You need to assess each situation and stop running into things without thinking,” he replied carefully. Rey pondered this information and then nodded. </p><p>“Okay… then you’re not the only one who can play dirty,” she said with a small, almost embarrassed, smile that made Ben’s stomach twist and turn. He swallowed deeply and steadied himself. </p><p>“Alright,” he said, trying to sit up once again. But Rey gripped his shirt and held him down. Staring into her eyes, Ben’s pulse quickened, and he raised his brows questioningly. </p><p>“Not so fast,” she commanded. Rey sat up and her crotch brushed against his belt buckle. Ben’s mind raced and he made a feeble attempt to control his body as she started running her hands down his chest and abdomen. “I think you have something of mine?” she asked casually. </p><p>Her hands scanned his waist lazily and ran over his belt. Ben closed his eyes and tilted his head back. This was too much. It wasn’t even like it was her first time touching him either. After dying and reviving in the unknown regions, they had made sure to capitalize on their new… relationship… many, many times. </p><p>But as Rey leaned forward just enough to drive him a little crazy, Ben knew this time was different. It was slower, more flirtatious. As a pretty straight forward person, Rey didn’t usually play games. When she wanted him, there wasn’t a lot of foreplay. And he always wanted her. She adjusted herself and his mouth ran dry. Rey laughed; it was light and airy. </p><p>“You’re all worked up, aren’t you?” she giggled. Then she grabbed her saber from his belt and stood up unceremoniously. Ben’s gut plunged at the sudden lack of contact, and he shot up after her. Rey backed up, watching him closely and smiling. “Maybe your mind isn’t on the task at hand, Ben Solo?” </p><p>Ben scoffed and considered just Force pulling her back into his arms. “And yours is?” he countered, gesturing at her guilty hands. “Let’s just finish training for the day.”</p><p>Rey shook her head and pointed at him accusingly. “You said you would teach me, did you not? You need to live up to that promise,” she insisted. </p><p>She was running out of room to maneuver away from him, and as her back hit the side of their cottage, Ben trapped her against the wall and grabbed her hand. Rey squeaked, and he pushed her hand against the wall. Her eyes were wide as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear. </p><p>“I said you needed a teacher,” he whispered quietly, making her body shiver. “I never said what kind.” Rey laughed nervously and squirmed against him, which only succeeded in making him more excited. He grabbed her other wrist and swung it over her head. Brushing his lips against her skin, he made his way to her mouth and hovered there, just looking into her eyes. </p><p>He had been expecting her to look nervous or maybe angry, but she was neither. Instead, Ben saw excitement in her face, and his pants tightened at the realization that this was actually turning her on. He pushed his body flush against hers, and she gasped eagerly. Ben didn’t miss a beat, and he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. </p><p>Rey moaned and leaned into the kiss. Ben tilted his head and let go of her wrists in favor of seizing her hips. She grabbed his shirt sleeves and responded readily. Ben groaned and pulled back to breathe, hands still firmly on her waist. Her breathing was heavy, and his eyes slowly trailed down her body, taking it all in.</p><p>Then before she could protest, he curved his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up before pinning her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around him to stabilize herself and grabbed his shoulders. Her jaw dropped a little, and she made a funny noise as he grinded against her. </p><p>“Wait, Ben,” she gasped breathlessly. But Ben didn’t want to wait and instead buried his mouth in her neck. She moaned distractedly and arched her back, giving him even better access. “Ben,” she panted again. “Wait,” she begged. </p><p>He pulled back in frustration and she grabbed his face to get his attention. Her eyes were soft, and he took a deep calming breath. His groin was throbbing, but her face was serious, and he knew this was one of those times where he needed to listen. That was a lesson that it took Ben many attempts to learn, but he was getting better at reading Rey’s moods. </p><p>Rey blushed fiercely. “Not out here,” she whispered. “Please…”</p><p>He nodded reluctantly and dropped her lightly on her feet. She smiled up at him and grasped his hand, dragging him inside their cottage. He followed her eagerly into their room and she pushed him into a sitting position on the side of the bed. She put her lightsaber on the bedside table, and he handed his to her as well. </p><p>Then Ben scooted back onto the bed and Rey climbed on top of him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. She sat in his lap and paused. Ben was impatient. They didn’t usually take their time with things like this, but Rey seemed to have something else in mind this time, so he waited. Maybe she was finally taking his advice about being less impulsive. </p><p>Her cheeks blossomed as she pulled off her shirt and then her wrappings, undressing slowly for him. She gently rocked her hips against his groin and Ben let out an embarrassing groan of pleasure. His hands found her sides and he stroked her skin tenderly, making her gasp and shiver. She was so beautiful that he couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing her stomach and then every bit of skin within reach. </p><p>Rey buried her hands in his hair and closed her eyes as he appreciated her. Her head lilted helplessly as he found her breasts and began suckling on them while he kneaded her hips with his fingers. He pulled her closer and tried lying her on her back. But Rey struggled and shook her head defiantly. </p><p>“Not this time,” she whispered somewhat self-consciously. Ben’s brows shot up, but he didn’t mind. More than anything, he was suddenly curious about what Rey would do in control. He nodded reassuringly. Rey tugged on his shirt and he let her remove it. His eyes drifted with the shirt as it fell on the floor, and Rey ran a finger across his jaw, pulling his attention back to her. </p><p>“You’re stunning,” he muttered. Rey’s lips parted in desire, and she pushed him on his back. Ben didn’t fight it, and moments later felt her tugging on his belt. She made short work of unbuckling it and yanked his pants down. Then she pulled her own pants off and climbed over him, smashing her mouth into his. </p><p>Ben moaned into the kiss and desperately pulled her closer. Her hands explored his body and with every touch he felt like he was being set on fire. She broke the kiss and began licking and kissing his neck and chest. His cock was pulsating, but he was determined to let her set the pace. One of her hands brushed against him and he whined involuntarily. Her eyes caught his and he felt his face burn. </p><p>Rey grinned wickedly and stroked his length a few times, making his hips buck. He bit his lip to stop from crying out again and Rey slid her hands up his body and brushed her lips against his. </p><p>“Rey,” he breathed, and she bit his lower lip teasingly before kissing him agonizingly slowly. “Rey, pleease,” he pleaded when she broke away. She nodded, doing her best to seem nonchalant, but he knew she was getting impatient too. She sat up and Ben did too, chasing her mouth. </p><p>She gripped him tightly and steadied herself before sliding onto his length, gasping. She lowered herself slowly, and as she took him in, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted. Ben clenched his teeth and gripped the sheets tightly, a low groan erupting from him. Then Rey began to rock her hips, riding him, with a slow, shuddering precision. With each thrust, she moaned, and her forehead rested against his as she took him. </p><p>They’d never been intimate in this position before, but as Rey pumped against him increasingly faster and harder, Ben wondered why. Her hair fell in her face and she panted as she rocked her hips, and Ben tilted his chin up and kissed her gently. His mind was fuzzy with his need for her, and their kiss broke as he gripped her hips and began thrusting back. </p><p>“Oooh, B-Ben!” she stammered, surprised by the increased friction. Her eyes snapped open and she tangled her hands in his hair. Ben looked at her pleadingly. </p><p>“Please,” he groaned. “I need you to go faster,” he said breathlessly. Judging from her rosy cheeks, she was embarrassed, but to his relief, she nodded. Her whole body wracked as she began thrusting faster and Ben moaned. His head fell back as he leaned back on the mattress, and he closed his eyes. </p><p>“Ben?” Rey panted. He opened his eyes and was dazzled. Her toned arms were resting on his chest as she rocked her hips. She was gorgeous: hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, and chest and stomach heaving. </p><p>He meant to speak, but all that came out was, “huh?”</p><p>She leaned over him and tugged on his shoulders. “…can you?”</p><p>It took him a moment to understand what she wanted before grinning. Took her long enough to ask, he thought, as he pushed her onto her back and raised her legs up for a better angle. </p><p>Rey sighed as he thrusted, and he coveted her lips hungrily. Her hands scraped down his back and she moaned his name as he grinded repeatedly into her, until finally, they both cried out and saw fireworks. </p><p>Ben brushed his nose against hers and kissed her lightly, watching her come down from her climax. “Turns out you’re a pretty good teacher too,” he whispered playfully. Rey laughed and opened her eyes, gazing at him. </p><p>“I love you,” she said earnestly. Ben’s heart swelled. He never got tired of hearing those words. </p><p>“I love you, too,” he answered. “More than anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been meaning to write this one for a while but life got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and wish you a good day :)  See you in the comments?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>